Chug and Friends: Chug, Ronald, and the Dragon and Other Stories
Here is Seth Cvengros's eighth full movie, told by George Carlin. Cast *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Georail (from Chug and Friends) as Diesel *Garry (from Chug and Friends) as Bertie *Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Scotty and Andrew (from Chug and Friends) as Donald and Douglas *The Spiteful Caboose (from Chug and Friends) as The Spiteful Brakevan *Old Chuffy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Henrietta *Bella (from Chug and Friends) as Victoria *Edwina (from Chug and Friends) as Elsie *Spike (from Chug and Friends) as The New Signalman *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Jack (from Chug and Friends) as Stephen Hatt *Jill (from Chug and Friends) as Bridget Hatt *Cosmo (from Chug and Friends) as Mrs. Kyndley *Steven (from Chug and Friends) as Lady Hatt *Kenny (from Chug and Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Farmer Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Farmer Al Falfa (from Terry Toons) as The Firelighter *Dan and Phil (from Chug and Friends) as Bill and Ben *Buster (from Chug and Friends) as BoCo *The Enthusiasts *Kenny (from Chug and Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling *Jim (from Chug and Friends) as Jem Cole *Mary Darling (from Chug and Friends) as The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife Transcript (Chug, Ronald, and the Dragon, narrated by George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Chug, Ronald, and the Dragon, and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *Narrator: Chug and Ronald are good friends, but sometimes, when Ronald teases Chug about being frightened, Chug dosen't like that at all. (Chug puffs away) One evening he was dozing happily in the shed, but Percy wanted to talk. *Ronald: Wake up, Chug. Are you dreaming about the time you thought I was a ghost? *Chug: Certainly not. anyway, I was only pretending to be scared. I knew it was your really. *Narrator: Percy went on teasing him. *Ronald: I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight. *Chug: Why? I quite like the dark. *Ronald: Oh really? I am surprised. I'd always thought you were afraid of the dark. I wonder why? *Narrator: Chug decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. The next day, Miss Bertha arrived. *Miss Bertha: I would like you to go to the harbour tonight. You have to collect something rather unusual, Chug. *Chug: What sort of something? *Narrator: Asked Chug. *Miss Bertha: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. Meanwhile, Ronald was moving some trucks into a siding. (as Ronald shunts three freight cars into a siding, Jona arrives with his freight train with a tarp car, two tankers, a coal car, a conflat, a boxcar, a cattle car, and a caboose) Jona arrived with his freight train. The signalman switched the points and Ronald waited on the siding until Jona had steamed by. Then, there was trouble. *The Signalman: The points are jammed. *Narrator: Called the signalman. *The Signalman: I can't switch them back for Ronald. The workmen will mend them tomorrow morning. It's too late now. *Ronald's Driver: Hmmm. *Narrator: Said Ronald's Driver. *Ronald's Driver: I'm sorry, Ronald. But you will have to stay here tonight. *Ronald: Where are you going? *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Ronald's Fireman: Home for tea. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. Percy was speechless. He watched as the other engines went home to the shed. (Greg heads by to the shed, hauling two green and yellow coaches and a red coach) Night-time came and Ronald began to feel very lonely. *Ronald: Oh dear. It's very dark. *Narrator: He murmured. (Owl hoots) *Ronald: OH! OH! What's that?! *Narrator: It was only an owl, but Ronald didn't realise this. *Ronald: Oh, I wish Chug was here too. (at the docks, Chug is waiting for his mysterious load) *Narrator: He sighed. Meanwhile, Chug was waiting for his mysterious load at the harbour. Suddenly, there is was. (suddenly, a big shadow appears in front of Chug, who looks up, and gasps in fear. The shadow is a Chinese Dragon) *Chug: (alarmed) Cinders & Ashes! *Narrator: Cried Chug. *Chug: It's a big Chinese dragon! *Chug's Driver: Don't worry, Chug. This dragon is made of paper. He's for the carnival tomorrow. *Chug: Oh! Right. Sorry. *Narrator: Workmen likfted the dragon onto Chug's flatbed and put lights all around him for protection. (Chug sets off into the night, pushing the Chinese Dragon his flatbed, and a car in front) Then, Chug set off into the misty night. Looks like Ronald is in for a rude surprise! And we see that Ronald is asleep on his siding and has no idea that Chug is approaching him. (Chug and the dragon come up next to Ronald, who wakes up with a start, when Chug starts laughing evilly) Ronald woke up with a start. *Ronald: Help! *Narrator: Cried Ronald. *Ronald: I'm not going to open my eyes until my driver comes. *Narrator: Next morning the points were mended and Ronald puffed back to the junction. (Ronald arrives at Oakdale to meet Jeffrey, hauling his green and white one at the front, a light red in the middle, two dark red ones at the back, a green and yellow behind, and a tan coach at the end) Jeffrey was just about to leave with the express. *Ronald: You'll never guess what I saw last night. *Narrator: Jeffrey was in no mood for puzzles. *Jeffrey: I'm a busy engine. I don't have time for your games. *Ronald: I've seen a huge dragon. He was covered in lights. *Narrator: Jeffrey snorted. *Jeffrey: You've been in the sun too long. Your dome has cracked. (Jeffrey whistles and departs with his six coaches) *Narrator: When the other engines heard the news, they laughed too. (Greg charges past Ronald) *Greg: Look out, Ronald! *Narrator: Chuckled Greg. *Greg: Or the dragon may gobble you up! *Ronald: No-one believes me. (puffs over the viaduct with only three coaches, unaware of Chug pushing the Dragon) *Narrator: Huffed Ronald. *Ronald: Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all. *Narrator: But Ronald soon found out that he hadn't. (Chug and the Dragon arrive) *Ronald: (gasps) Help! Save me! *Chug: It's alright, Ronald. It's me, Chug. *Narrator: Whistled Chug. And he explained about the carnival. *Chug: By the way, how was your night out? *Narrator: Ronald decided to tell Chug the truth. *Chug: Well, Ronald. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Maybe we do get scared somethimes, but if we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're quite brave too. *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Scotty and Andrew, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Scotty and Andrew are twins and have arrived from Scotland to help Miss Bertha. But only one engine has been expected. The twins mean well, but do cause confusion. Miss Bertha has given them numbers. Scotty 9 and Andrew 10. Though she is still planning to send one engine home. (Chug's whistle blows as he passes by, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) There was a breakvan in the yard that had taken a dislike to Andrew. Things always went wrong when he had to take him out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Andrew began to worry. Scotty, his twin, was angry. (Ronald bumps the Caboose) *Scotty: You're a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Donald. *Scotty: It's to leave you behind, I'd be wanting. *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Narrator: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Scotty: Oh, are you? *Narrator: Donald burst out. *Scotty: You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all's said and done. Spite Andrew, would you? Take that! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Ouch! Ooh! (gets bumped by Scotty again) *Narrator: Cried the van. *Scotty: There's more coming, should you misbehave! (Andrew leaves the caboose on his freight train with nine freight cars) *Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Scotty had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Scotty crashes into the signalbox) Scotty wasn't hurt, but Miss Bertha was most annoyed. *Miss Bertha: I am dissappointed, Scotty. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I had dicided to send Andrew back and keep you. *Scotty: I'm sorry, sir. *Narrator: Said Scotty. *Miss Bertha: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Greg will have to help with the goods work while you have your tender mended. Greg won't like that when he hears about this. *Scotty: You mean if he hears about this? *Miss Bertha: If? Yes, if is good. *Narrator: Miss Bertha was right. Greg grumbled dreadfully about extra work. (Greg goes by, hauling eight wagons, and a caboose) *Andrew: Anyone would think. *Narrator: Said Andrew. *Andrew: That Scotty had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *Greg: Enough! *Narrator: Said Greg. *Greg: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Andrew: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Said Andrew. *Andrew: Surely Greg, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: Greg didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. (Greg sulks away with only five freight cars and a caboose, but later puffs on, hauling seven freight cars and the Spiteful Breakvan, only to arrive at Dave's station) *The Spiteful Breakvan: Greg is cross. *Narrator: Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars to each other. Greg did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Dave's station. Luckily Andrew was there. *Greg: Help me up the hill, please. *Narrator: Panted Greg. *Greg: These freight cars are playing tricks. *Andrew: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Andrew. (Andrew buffers up behind, and together, when he and Greg start climbing the mountain, Greg starts to lose some steam) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the cars up the hill. But Greg was losing steam. *Greg: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Andrew: Leave it to me! *Narrator: Shouted Andrew. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The van's breaking. (Andrew pushes the spiteful breakvan too hard that he breaks the caboose into pieces) *Andrew: Oh no! *Narrator: The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Dave came to clear the mess. Miss Bertha was on board. (Dave arrives with the Breakdown Train to clear up the mess) *Miss Bertha: I might have known it would be Andrew. *Narrator: He said. *Dave: Andrew was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: James had no steam left, but Andrew worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Miss Bertha: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: I want to be fair, Andrew. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Miss Bertha was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (The Deputation, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow. (Scotty and Andrew, with a van coupled between their tenders, and their snowploughs in front, puff through the snow) Andrew and Scotty were used to it. Coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on their fronts, (Scotty's whistle blows) they set to work. They puffed backward and forward patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes, they found deeper drifts. (Andrew pushes the drift of snow) Presently, the came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, (Andrew pushes another drift of snow, then backs up) and were just backing for another try when... *Jona: Help! Help! (feels stuck in the snow, while hauling a green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and a red coach) *Andrew: Lord's sakes, Scotty. It's Jona. Don't worry yourself, Jona. Wait a while. We'll have you out. *Narrator: Jona was very grateful. (Jona's whistle blows as he returns home) He saw all was not well. The twins were looking glum. They told them Miss Bertha was making a decision. *Scotty and Andrew: He'll send us away for sure. *Ronald: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Jeffrey: A lot of nonsense about a broken signalbox. *Narrator: Grumbled Jeffrey. *Greg: That spiteful brakevan too. *Narrator: Put in Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Good riddance. That's what I say. *Jona: They were splendid in the snow. *Narrator: Added Jona. *Jona: It isn't fair. *Narrator: They all agreed that something must be done. But none knew what. (Ronald catches up with Dave, hauling his three coaches) Ronald decided to talk to Dave about it. *Dave: What you need. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: Is a deputation. *Narrator: He explained what that was. Ronald ran back quickly. (Ronald leaves and toots his whistle) *Ronald: Dave says we need... a depostation. *Jeffrey: Of course! *Narrator: Said Jona. *Jeffrey: The question is. *Jona: What is a desporation? *Narrator: Asked Jona. *Ronald: It's when engines tell Miss Bertha something's wrong. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Steve: Did you say "Tell Miss Bertha?" *Narrator: Asked Steve thoughtfully. There was a long silence. (all the engines pause) *Jeffrey: I propose. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: That Ronald be our uh... disputation. *Percy: What?! Me? *Narrator: Squeaked Ronald. *Ronald: No, I can't! *Jona: Rubbish, Ronald. *Narrator: Said Jona. *Jona: It's easy. *Jeffrey: That settled then. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. Poor Ronald wished it wasn't. (Ronald leaves worriedly) *Miss Bertha: Hello, Ronald. It's nice to be back. *Narrator: Ronald jumped. (Ronald backs up and bumps into some freight cars and couples up) *Ronald: Uh, ye-- yes, sir. Please, sir. *Miss Bertha: You look nervous, Ronald. What's the matter? *Ronald: Please, sir. They made me a desporation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir. *Narrator: Miss Bertha pondered. *Miss Bertha: Do you mean a deputation, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes, sir. Please, sir. It's Scotty and Andrew, sir. They say, sir. That if you send them away, sir. They'll be turned into scrap, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Please, sir. Don't send them away... *Miss Bertha: Thank you, Ronald. That will do. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines. *Miss Bertha: I had a... a deputation. I understand your feelings, and I've given a lot of thought to the matter. *Narrator: He paused impressively. *Miss Bertha: Scotty and Andrew, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall have a new coat of paint. *Narrator: The twins were surprised. (Scotty and Andrew's whistles blow) *Scotty and Andrew: Thank you, sir. *Miss Bertha: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. *Scotty and Andrew: Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us? *Narrator: Miss Bertha smiled. *Miss Bertha: It means... *Narrator: That the rest of the speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. (all the engines blow their whistles) The twins were here to stay. (they keep blowing their whistles) *(Episode 3 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Time for Trouble, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: The Island of Sodor has many visitors, and Miss Bertha had scheduled more trains. (the engines are arriving and departing every station with their passenger and freight workings) Jeffrey the Big Engine had to work harder than ever before. (Jeffrey speeds along with his green and white one at the front, a light red in the middle, two dark red ones at the back, a green and yellow behind, and a tan coach at the end, and arrives at Oakdale station) *Jeffrey: Come on. *Narrator: He called to the coaches. *Jeffrey: Come on, come on, come on. The passengers rely on me to be on time. *Narrator: Whenever Gordon finished one journey it was time for another to begin. (The conductor blows his whistle as Jeffrey departs) *Jeffrey: Never mind. *Narrator: He puffed. *Gordon: I like a long run to stretch my wheels. *Narrator: Even so, Miss Bertha decided that Jeffrey needed a rest. *Miss Bertha: Greg shall do your work. *Narrator: He said kindly. Greg was delighted. He like to show off his smart red paint and was determined to be as fast as Jeffrey. *(Greg's whistle toots as he speeds along the line with a green and yellow coach, a red coach, a tan coach, a brown coach, and a red observation car and meets up with Old Chuffy) *Greg: You know, little Old Chuffy. *Narrator: He boasted. *Greg: I'm an important engine. Everyone knows it. I'm as regular as clockwork. Never late, always on time, that's me. *Old Chuffy: Says you. *Narrator: Replied Old Chuffy. Just then, Miss Bertha arrived. *Miss Bertha: Your parts are worn, Old Chuffy, so you must go to the works to be mended. *Old Chuffy: Can I take Helen, sir? *Miss Bertha: No. What would the passengers do without her? *Narrator: Old Chuffy saw Ronald by the water tower. *Ronald: Don't worry, Old Chuffy. I'll take care of Helen until you get back. (Old Chuffy whistles and sets off down the line) *Narrator: Soon Old Chuffy was out on the main line. He clanked as he trundled along. He's a little engine with a coal tender. His tender will not hold much water. He had come a long way and began to feel thirsty. In the distance was a signal. *Old Chuffy: Good. *Narrator: He thought. *Old Chuffy: There's a station ahead. I can have a nice drink and a rest until Greg has passed. (Old Chuffy takes on water) *Narrator: Old Chuffy was enjoying his drink when the signalman came up. He had never seen Old Chuffy before. Old Chuffy's driver tried to explain but the new signalman wouldn't listen. *Signalman: We must clear the line for Greg with the express. You'll have to get more water at the next station. (Old Chuffy tries to speed up, but slows down, then runs out of steam, and remains stranded on the main line) *Narrator: Hurrying used a lot of water and his tender was soon empty. Poor Old Chuffy was out of steam and stranded on the main line. *Old Chuffy's Fireman: We must warn James. *Narrator: Said the fireman. Then he saw Ronald and Helen. (Ronald arrives, hauling Helen, Bella, and Edwina, with him) *Old Chuffy's Fireman: Please, take me back to the station. It's an emergency. *Narrator: Helen hated leaving Old Chuffy. *Ronald: Never mind. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: You're taking the fireman to warn Greg. That's a big help. (Ronald departs with Old Chuffy's two coaches and van with Old Chuffy slapping his face and sighing) *Narrator: Helen felt much better. Greg was fuming when he heard the news. (Greg is fuming at Colton, while pulling a green coach, a blue and white coach, and five red coaches) *Greg: I'm going to be late. *Signalman: My fault. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Singalman: I didn't understand about Old Chuffy. *Greg's Driver: Now Greg. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Greg's Driver: You had to push Old Chuffy. *Greg: What, me?! *Narrator: Snorted Greg. *Greg: Me?! Push Old Chuffy and pull my train too? (Greg obeys and departs and finds Old Chuffy and gives him a bump) *Narrator: Grumbling dreadfully, Greg set off to find Old Chuffy. He came up behind Old Chuffy and gave him a bump. *Old Chuffy: (upon getting a bump, jumps in alarm) Ow! Hey, watch it! *Greg: Hey! Get on, Old Chuffy, you fool! (Old Chuffy and Greg depart together, only to reach Oakland station, feeling tired) *Narrator: Greg had to work very hard. When he reached the works station he felt exhausted. Some children were on the platform. *Boy: Cool. *Narrator: One of them said. *Boy: The express is late and it's got two engines. I think Greg couldn't pull it on his own so Old Chuffy had to help him. *Old Chuffy: Never mind, Greg. *Narrator: Whispered Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: They're only joking. *Greg: Huh! *Narrator: Said Greg. Old Chuffy just smiled. *(Episode 4 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (A Scarf for Ronald, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: It was a cold winter's morning on the The Southern Pacific Railroad. The wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Chug and Ronald were cold and cross. *Chug: All I want is a warm boiler. *Narrator: Huffed﻿ Chug. *Chug: Firelighter knows that. He's late. *Ronald: He's not late. *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Ronald: This weather woke us up early. *Narrator: Gusts of wind swirled round the shed, tossing flakes of snow toward Chug. Then they swooshed round Ronald too. *Ronald: Why don't we talk about something else? *Narrator: Shivered Ronald. *Chug: Yes. *Narrator: Replied Chug. *Chug: Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. *Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things-like sunshine and steam. *Chug: And firefighters. *Narrator: Muttered Chug. *Ronald: (gets an idea when he dreams of himself wearing a scarf) Scraves! *Narrator: Continued Ronald. *Chug: Scraves?! *Narrator: Laughed Chug. *Chug: That's what you need, Ronald. A woolly scarf round your funnel. *Narrator: Chug was only teasing, but Ronald thought happily about scraves until the firelighter came. Miss Bertha was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. She was looking foward to taking some important visitors on a tour of the railroad, and had pressed her special skirt. *Miss Bertha: I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken. *Narrator: She said to her husband. Then she set off to catch his train. (Ronald puffs along, hauling three mail cars, and a caboose) Ronald was now working hard. His fire was burning nicely, and since he had plenty of steam, he still thought about scarves. He saw them everywhere he went. *Ronald: My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf! (arrives alongside Jona) *Jona: Rubbish Ronald! Engines don't wear scarves. *Narrator: Said Jona. *Ronald: Engines with proper funnels do. You've only got a huge lamp. *Narrator: Before Jeffrey could answer, Ronald puffed away. (Ronald departs) Jona snorted. He was looking foward to pulling the special train. *Jona: Oh? Hmm... (shrugs) Oh well. (puffs off to Danville station to collect his train) It was time for the photographs. Everyone was excited. (at Danville station, Jonah couples his tender up to his green and yellow coach and three tan coaches) Miss Bertha was waiting on the platform for her skirt. They were in a trunk amoungst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off. (Ronald rolls toward the coaches, but collides into the luggage trolley, and gets covered in jam, only to have some trousers tied round his funnel, while a tophat hangs on his lamp iron) Ronald was still being cheeky. His driver always shut off steam just outside the station. Ronald wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly was he could. But the porters didn't hear him either. Ronald gave them such a fright that boxes and bags burst everywhere. *Ronald: OH! *Narrator: Groaned Ronald. Sticky streams of jam trickled down Ronald's face. A floppy hat hung on his lamp iron. Worst of all, a ruined skirt coiled lovingly round his funnel. *Ronald: What the--? Oh my. *Jona: I knew he was going to do that, and now Miss Bertha is going to kill him. *Narrator: Everyone was very angry. Miss Bertha seized the floppy hat. *Miss Bertha: Mine! Look at this mess. Well, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes, your Ladyship. I am, your Ladyship. I'm really sorry. *Miss Bertha: My best skirt too. *Ronald Yes sir. Please sir. *Miss Bertha: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. *Narrator: Ronald went off to the yard. (Ronald puffs away and meets Greg, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) He felt very silly. On the way he met Greg. *Greg: Hello Ronald. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels! (puffs away to tell Jona the news) *Narrator: And he puffed off to tell Jona the news. *Ronald: (sticks his tongue and tastes the jam) Mmm... This tastes really good. (licks the whole jam of himself and the ruined skirt) That tastes good. (takes the skirt to Miss Bertha) *Miss Bertha: Oh, so, you've tasted the jam, and ate it, eh? I guess that tastes very good and you've even brought my skirt, huh? Thank you. *Ronald: You're welcome. (puffs away) *NArrator: That evening, Chug and Ronald were resting in the shed. *Chug: Firelighter's promised to come early tomorrow. *Narrator: Said Chug. Jona arrived. He'd enjoyed taking the visitors around and now he felt sorry for Ronald too. (Jona arrives) *Jona: Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. And I see that you've tasted the jam and ate it, eh, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes, that is correct. *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Ronald: After all, engines don't need scarves. Engines need warm boilers. Everyone knows that! *(Episode 5 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (The Diseasel, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Dan and Phil are tank engine twins. Each has four wheels, a tall chimney and dome and a large squat cab. Their freight cars are filled with china clay. It is needed for pottery, paper, paint and many other things. (Phil's whistle blows) The twins were now kept busy pulling the cars for engines on the main line. And for ships in the harbor. (Dan's whistle blows as he pushes the cars under the crane and tweets his whistle again. Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars) One morning, the arranged some cars and went away for more. (the freight cars disappear as Dan and Phil come back) They returned to find them all gone. (the twins' whistles blow) The twins were most surprised. Their drivers examined a patch of oil. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: That's a diesel. *Narrator: They said. *Dan: It's a what-le? *Narrator: Asked Dan. *Phil: A diseasel, I think. *Narrator: Replied Phil. *Phil: There's a notice about them in our shed. *Dan: Coughs and sneezles spread diseasels. *Phil: You had a cough in your smokebox yesterday. It's your fault the diseasel came. *Den: It isn't. *Phil: It is. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: Stop arguing, you two. *Narrator: Laughed their drivers. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: Let's go and rescure our freight cars. *Narrator: Dan and Phil were horrified. *Dan and Phil: But if the diseasel tries to magic us away like the freight cars? *Dan and Phil's Drivers: He won't magic us. *Narrator: Replied their drivers. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know if you're twins. (only their names are off) So we'll take away your names and numbers, and then this is what we'll do. (Phil's whistle blows, then Dan's as they depart) *Narrator: Puffing hard, the twins set off on their journey to find the diesel. (the twins keep puffing) They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. (first, Dan tweets his whistle as he passes Oakdale, then Phil does the same) Creeping into the yard, they found the diesel on a siding with the missing cars. (as Phil stays, Dan keeps going) Phil hid behind, but Dan went boldly alongside. (Dan sneaks up next to the diesel and tweets his whistle) The diesel looked up. *Buster: Do you mind? *Dan: Yes. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Dan: I do. I want my cars back. *Buster: These are mine. *Narrator: Said the diesel. *Buster: Go away. *Narrator: Bill pretended not to be frightened. *Dan: You're a big bully. *Narrator: He whimpered. *Dan: You'll be sorry. *(Dan backs up behind) *Narrator: He ran back and hid behind the cars on the other side. (Ben shows up) Ben now came forward. *Phil: Car stealer! *Narrator: Hissed Phil. He ran away too. Bill took his place. (the twins keep driving the diesel crazy) This went on and on until the diesel's face nearly exploded. (they tweet their whistles loudly as the diesel's eyes roll) *Buster: Stop! You're making me giddy! *(the diesel's horn honks) *Narrator: The two engines gazed at him. *Buster: Are there two of you? *Dan and Phil: Yes. We're twins. *Buster: I might have known it. *(Dave comes up) *Narrator: Just then, Dave bustled up. *(Dave blows his whistle as he backs on to some cars) *Dave: Dan and Phil, why are you playing here? *Dan: We're not playing. *Narrator: Protested Dan. *Phil: We're rescuing our cars. *Narrator: Squeaked Phil. *Phil: Even you don't take our cars without asking, but this diseasel did. *Dave: There's no cause to be rude. *Narrator: Said Dave, severely. *Dave: This engine is a metropolican vicar's diesel electric type two. (Buster's theme plays) *Narrator: The twins were most impressed. *Dan: We're sorry, Mr. Uh... *Buster: Never mind. *Narrator: The diesel smiled. *Buster: Call me Buster. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the cars. *Dave: That's all right, then. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: Now off you go, Dan and Phil. Fetch Buster's cars, then you can take this lot. (Dan and Phil puff sadly away) There's no real harm in them. *Narrator: He said to Boco. *Dave: But they're maddening at times. *Narrator: Buster chuckled. *Buster: Maddening. *Narrator: He said. *Buster: Is the word. *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Dave's Exploit, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Garry the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. (Dave, coupled to five coaches, struggles to break away from Oakdale station, but finds it hard to start the heavy train, then hears Jona, with his green and yellow coach, red coach and red and white coach, James, hauling his four red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach, talking about him) It was their last afternoon, and Dave was preparing to take them to meet Dan and Phil. He found it hard to start the heavy train. *Jona: Did you see him straining? *Narrator: Asked Jona. *Greg: Positively painful. *Narrator: Remarked Greg. *Jeffrey: Just pathetic. *Narrator: Grunted Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Steve: Shut up! *Narrator: Burst out Steve. *Steve: You're all jealous. Dave's better than any of you. *Buster: You're right, Steve. *Narrator: Said Buster. *Buster: Dave may be old, but I'm sure he'll surprise us all. *Dave: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! (finally pulls out of the station through Benicia station toward the docks to meet Dan and Phil with four cabooses) *Narrator: Said Dave, as he finally puffed out of the station. Dan and Phil were delighted to see the visitors. (Dan and Phil take the visitors in their four cabooses toward the China Clay Works) They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the caboose special. Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Dave took the visitors home. (Dave takes the visitors, but ends up being buffered by the wind and rain, and accidentally breaks one of his coupling rods apart) On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Dave. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Dave's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Dave. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Dave: I'll try, sir. *Narrator: Promised Dave. Dave puffed and pulled his hardest. (Dave tries to start again, but finds his wheels slipping, and can't start the heavy train) But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Dave: That'll be much easier. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: Come on! *Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third and the third helped the fourth and the fourth helped the fifth. (Dave finally manages to get the whole train rolling toward Oakdale station) *Dave: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: Puffed Dave. * Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! * Narrator: And he listened happily to Dave's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearly, but unbeaten, Dave steamed in. Jona was waiting for the visitors with the special train. *Dave: Peep peep! (arrives at Oakdale station to meet Jona, hauling his green and yellow coach, red coach, and red and white coach) *Narrator: Miss Bertha angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Dave, his driver and fireman. Steve and Buster saw to it that Dave was left in peace. Jeffrey and Greg remain respectfully silent. *(Episode 7 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says a song coming up!) (Every Cloud has a Silver Lining) *(various shots are shown from The Chug and Friends episodes as the Every Cloud has a Silver Lining song plays) *(the title ends with the end credits showing every episode playing and the cast playing too) *Narrator: Miss Bertha wants to thank you for watching the Chug and Friends episodes. Just comment, rate, subscribe, leave a comment, send a message, and make a video response. She wants to hear from you and thank you for being one of Chug's most special new friends. Category:Seth Cvengros